


The Fight

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about the endless war against mental health.





	The Fight

Sorrow, my tongue whispers.  
Haunting deep within minds heart.  
Disservice to my being,  
I'm found lost once again.

Sadness, my heart hints.  
Reading the blurry lines,  
Eyes closed at the sight.  
And so it goes on.

Depress, ears catch it's tune.  
Standing tone deaf,  
The sounds persist ever forward.  
Songs of a color, red by nature.

Darkness, blanket the hole,  
Clothed in shadows.  
Sword made by despair,  
Dead light flickers. 

Feet in stance to fight,  
A losing war, endless battles.  
My heart loses every bout,  
Bleeding but standing firm, forevermore.


End file.
